American Nightmare
by HamburgerHero47
Summary: After Arthur starts having strange dreams and learns that Alfred may be depressed, he has to figure out what the dreams mean and how to help Alfred. But, can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Iggy! Iggy! Come quick!" Alfred screamed from his bedroom.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked into his bedroom.

"Iggy, I think there is a monster under my bed will you stay in here with me until I fall asleep please?"

"Alfred, you know I have work to do"

"But, Iggy, I'm scared"

"Alfred, you have no reason to be scared. Here, when you get scared just remember that you are and always will be the hero, you are my hero" I handed him a picture of me and him on Halloween. He was in his Superman outfit and I was in my normal clothes

"Goodnight my little hero" I kissed him on the forehead, turned out the lights, closed the door and left

"Goodnight Iggy, I wove you"

I really need to teach him how to say love the right way, but he is my little hero and I can't right now. I was in my study working when I heard a loud crash. I walked down the hall to Alfred's room "Alfred, I told you it's night time"

"Iggy!"

"Alfred where are you?"

"Iggy! Save me!"

"Alfred tell me where you are"

"Iggy, I can't see it's so dark, I'm scared Iggy"

"Alfred!" When I woke up I was covered in sweat "Alfred" I whispered then went to his room he was asleep like a baby, I sighed and went back to my room. My dreams were really starting to worry me, every single night I have a dream that Alfred is screaming for me but I can't seem to find him, then I always wake up and find him sound asleep in his bed. What in the world could these dreams possibly mean?

"Iggy!"

"Coming!"

"Iggy I'm hungry I want eggs and burgers please"

"Ok just hold on, let me go wash up and then I will make your breakfast. Do you want to come watch me cook?"

"Yea!"

"Ok come on get dressed then come down to the kitchen"

"Ok I will be down in a minute"

"Ok hurry we have to get your breakfast made so then you can get to school."

"Oh Iggy, do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do it will teach you good things in life to go to school, now hurry"

"But, Iggy!"

"No buts"

"But, but, but"

"Alfred F. Jones if you do not get dressed right now you will be grounded from playing any of your video games, now get up and get dressed" I walked out of the room listening to him mumble something about grumpy old men.

"Iggy, are my eggs almost done?"

"Yes, Alfred. Be patient"

"But, Iggy, I don't want to be patient I want my eggs"

I watched the eggs simmer in the pan thinking about last nights dream

"Hello? Earth to Iggy, are you there?"

"Huh? What, yea I'm here"

"Well then maybe you should know that the smoke alarm is going off and you _**burnt**_ my eggs!"

"Alfred, do not raise your voice at me!"

"Whatever Iggy I'm going to be late for school, I gotta go get on the bus. Bye Iggy, I love you"

He hugged me and then walked out the door. I spent the day in silence like always, just sitting in my study doing my work. I was in the kitchen drinking my tea and reading my book when there was a knock at the door I went and answered it.

"Ciao, Arthur" Feliciano said as I opened the door.

"Hello. Feliciano"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sorry yes come in and sit down, I just made a fresh pot of tea. Do you want some?"

"No, thank you"

"So, why are you here visiting me so early in the day?"

"Well, I was actually wanting to talk to you about Alfred"

"What about him?"

"Well he has been acting a little weird lately"

"What do you mean?"

"Well at school he doesn't talk much. He just sits off by himself and he always looks sad"

"Well at home he's always acting like his normal self"

"That's why I came to talk to you about it, I am worried that Alfred might be a little depressed. People at school are always talking about him, but they never say good things about him. They talk about how he is such a weirdo and about how he always wears that ridiculous red cape and his jacket. They say that he is a freak and I really don't like the things they say about him because Alfred is one of my friends so, could you maybe talk to him and find out whats going on?"

"Yes, I will certainly talk to him thank you for telling me"

"Thank you. Well, I should probably get back to school goodbye Arthur. Thank you for your help" he left the room and went back to school.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story on here, although constructive criticism is accepted, please try to be nice about it. I would like to thank my Romano for editing this. Also, I know the chapters aren't very long, but they will get longer as the story goes on. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred F. Jones, get your butt back here I am not finished talking to you!" I screamed as he walked away from me.

I had returned from England. I had gone home for a while since my county needed me, now I had returned to did the little America I had left was a teenager.

America was upset when I had left and now he was down right pissed that I had been gone for so long. That's what had gotten us in the situation we were in now.

"Well I am done talking to you, Arthur"

"Alfred, get back here now we have to finish talking"

"No, we don't I am leaving"

"No, Alfred, don't leave I was just trying to talk to you. I **_am_** worried about you"

"Well, don't be. I am fine, I don't need everyone to be worried about me. I am just fine I need some air goodbye, Arthur"

"I thought I was your Iggy"

"Now you are Arthur"

"Please don't leave me Alfred please you are my little hero and I need you here to help me"

"You know what Arthur I am tired of saving you I think you need to learn how to save yourself goodbye Arthur."

He left me standing at the door crying

"Please, Alfred" I whispered before the door slammed in my face

I just fell to my knees with my head down I'm crushed what does he not understand about I love him? I got myself up and went to my room laid on the bed and went to sleep I woke up to a constant banging on my door "Who in the bloody heck is here at this hour of the night?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Um Arthur it's me Feliciano and I came to see Alfred"

"Well he left so go look somewhere else "I slammed the door went to the kitchen and got a cup of tea

There was more banging

"Feliciano I told you he isn't here" I opened the door to see Alfred laying on my porch covered in blood

"Oh my god! My happened to you?"

"Iggy save me" he whispered

"What happened to you?"

"They attacked me and said I was nothing but a worthless freak and that I deserved to die then they stabbed me in my stomach Iggy I need you"

"Oh my! Get in here let me call an ambulance to come get you" I picked up the phone and called the hospital I heard the sirens wailing then I woke up laying on the floor breathless "Oh god" I whispered to myself.

Then there was a banging at the door I got up slowly and walked to the door "Bonjour Arthur"

"Hello Matthew"

"Um have you seen Alfred lately"

"No he left and hasn't talked to me since he left"

"Well I was just wanting to know where he was"

"Well he's not here"

"Ok thank you see you later"

I closed the door and walked to the couchand sat down


End file.
